hinata's new found love
by fullmetal naruto girl
Summary: hinata has gotten over her old shyness and her love for naruto, she has found a new love but things just getting worse for her.can hinata over come her troubles.or will she be los tin the darkness trying to take over
1. Chapter 1 the set up

**i love- naruto, neji, gaara, sasuke, itachi, sesori,kakashi,iruka and many more **

**disclaimer-i do not own naruto or any of the characters **

**if i did i would be with itachi and we would have many children **

**

* * *

**

Hinata sat at the top of a large oak tree staring down at Konoha. The village was bustling with young ninja's. Hinata felt a cool breeze blow through her short blue hair blowing in front of her face. Hinata closed her eyes feeling the breeze cool her hot face. Hinata opened her eyes and almost fell out of the tree, being confronted by a young blonde blue eyed energetic naruto.

"Hi hinata." Naruto said smiling "hi naruto, what are you doing here." Hinata replied looking up at the sky.

She had finally gotten over her crush on naruto and wasn't so shy anymore. Naruto sat in the tree with his legs crossed looking at hinata. "Someone in the village is looking for you; I offered to come find you."

"Naruto who is looking for me." hinata replied staring straight at him now. Her silver eyes boring a whole right through naruto. "Ummm, I don't know they just said they needed you" naruto tried to look away from hinata but it was to hard right now. He was setting her up to probably to be killed by a group of sand ninja's. hinata's eyes softened and she smiled at naruto

"can you please take me to them." Hinata said. "Sure hinata it would be my pleasure and later do you want to get ramen with me?" naruto decided to try to convince himself that he was not a bad person.

Gaara smiled at temari. he was about to get a little more fun in his life soon thanks to naruto.

"gaara when do you think they'll be here" kankarou said who was probably the most impatient person. "Kankarou I can see them right by the entrance to the village." Temari replied shaking her head

"ready gaara." Temari said glancing to gaara. Gaara smiled a little "ready as ever." Gaara replied and in a flash the sand ninja's were gone.

"Were here hinata." Naruto said smiling at hinata. Hinata closed her eyes straighten out two fingers and let the chakra run through them to points. Hinata opened her eyes and looked at naruto. She new perfectly well that naruto had pushed her into a trap. "Naruto you're not a bad person, you know that right" hinata smiled.

Naruto looked down at his feet the guilt was now over whelming. How could he do this to her she was a valuable friend to him and now he was just going to watch her die. "go." Temari yelled and gaara stood up in front of hinata smiling. Kankarou took his puppet out. Temari smiled and held her fan firmly in her hand and held it in the air doing one long sweep hinata feel backwards from the force of the wind. "So temari, you do realize I knew this was a trap and now you'll have to pay the price." Hinata said her hands out in front of her ready to fight. "No little one you will pay for your false threats." Kankarou replied for temari. "No, leave her to me I don't want her dead, yet" gaara said his arms crossed in front of him.

"Well gaara of the desert you are the one who set up this skillful trap." Hinata said mockingly. "Do not mock me hinata of the Hyuga clan, if you wish to live." Gaara said letting his sand out of the gourd.

Hinata smiled and lunged at gaara. Gaara smiled and let the sand protect him. Hinata quickly began circling and attacking whenever she thought gaara's sand wouldn't have time to go but the sand was to fast for her. Hinata slowed down and began to tire his sand was too quick and she could not think of a way to slow it down.

"Are you tired of this hinata, I could kill you right now if you like." Gaara said standing there with a smirk on his face. "If you like I'll wipe that stupid smirk right off your face." Hinata replied getting ready to attack again. Gaara smiled and held out his hand and made a half fist. "Desert coffin." Hinata jumped in the air throwing kuni's at gaara's approaching sand, but the sand shot up and wrapped itself around hinata holding her tightly not ready to let go of her anytime soon. Hinata struggled in the sand but nothing happened the sands grip was to tight for her. "Now hinata are you ready to die." Gaara said smiling.

He was holding her life in the palm of his and he enjoyed every second of it. He enjoyed torturing people but something felt strange about hinata. "I will not die by your hand gaara of the desert, and I am not afraid of death, so try what you will but I refuse to give you the sick satisfaction of killing me." Hinata replied her silver eyes staring at gaara with such hatred he swore they were tearing him apart inside. Gaara stared right back at her and brought the trapped hinata towards him so they were face to face. "hinata just a year ago you were some timid shy little girl to afraid to speak to naruto and afraid of everything, but now you have the courage to try to challenge me, now tell me what happened to that afraid little girl, is she hiding inside of you somewhere, shall I bring her out." Gaara said smiling.

Hinata spit in gaara's face causing gaara to become very ticked off. "That girl is gone and never coming back." gaara smiled he enjoyed a girl who had such courage to defy him. Gaara let the sand go back in his gourd and what was left was a surprised hinata.

Temari and kankarou stood in a tree watching gaara toy with hinata. They enjoyed watching there younger brother have his fun with the village ninja's no one was strong enough to beat him. "Temari do you think he's going to kill her." Kankarou said looking up at his sister. "Maybe, but there is a chance he won't." temari replied. "What makes you say that?" Kankarou said not believing his little brother ever heard of a thing called mercy. "Just shut-up and watch kankarou." Temari said clearly being annoyed by kankarou's questions.

Gaara grabbed hinata's arms and pulled her into a kiss. He some how felt a strong urge to kiss her, and was enjoying himself. Hinata stood for a few seconds clearly being surprised by gaara's motion. She then began kissing back instinctively and wrapped her arms around gaara's neck. After a minute Gaara pulled apart and held hinata in his arms so her head rested on his chest. Hinata heard gaara's heart beat she was a little surprised that gaara even had a heart.

Gaara looked down at hinata who was smiling to herself. "I like you hinata of the Hyuga clan." Gaara said he quickly looked away from her being surprised about what he had just said and trying to hide the blush that crept into his face. Hinata stared at gaara not believing what he had just said when just minutes ago they had been trying to kill each other. "I guess opposites attract gaara of the desert, I like you to."

"Holy shit, what is gaara doing, temari stop him kill that girl she is ruining everything we ever had with our little brother." Kankarou said grabbing his puppet and jumping down from the tree.

"Right behind you brother, this girl was foolish to like gaara, I guess something must be done to the little wretch." Temari grabbed her fan. The only two people who could stop gaara were his brother and sister. They knew all his tricks and how to stop every single one of them, gaara would never expect them to turn on him.

**hope you enjoy ill put more chapters up soon **

**ttfn**


	2. Chapter 2 all is fair

**i now its quite short but love all the reviews keep on reading on **

**hopefully by the weekend i'll have the whole story done**

* * *

Chapter 2: all is fair in the game of love 

Naruto got up from behind a bush still trying to take in everything that had just happened with gaara and hinata. He couldn't believe that hinata was actually into gaara.

"I can't believe it" naruto said to himself. "Just a while ago hinata hated gaara and gaara hating hinata and now there kissing."

Naruto shook his head all this was to confusing for him he loved her yet he set her up for a trap, did he really love her so much that he thought gaara killing her was really the best. Naruto looked at a reflection of himself in a mirror he was no good friend to anyone, and hinata didn't die so he decided to take matters into his own hands.

Only he knew what was going to happen to her, and he did not wish to see her fate that was waiting her.

Sakura sat outside the room where sasuke slept, waiting for him to come outside. Sasuke opened the door to his room walking out and coming face to face with the ever so loving pink haired sakura.

"Sasuke, what to go to the training field with me." Sakura said eyeing sasuke waiting for his reply.

Sasuke looked at sakura. "Sakura, I'm to busy, I have to go." Sasuke replied getting up and pushing past sakura

"But, sasuke" sakura said pouting. Sasuke turned his back to sakura making clear he didn't want to train with her.

Ino slowly emerged from a bush she was hiding behind and watching sakura being shut down by sasuke again. Ino looked at sakura feeling sorry for her that sasuke could never return the feelings that she felt towards him.

"Hi sakura, how is it going?" Ino said smiling once sasuke was gone.

"Hi ino." Sakura said smiling back. Ino had gotten over sasuke and now had her eyes set on someone new, and of course was none other that neji of the Hyuga clan.

Sakura looked at her best friend "ino, do you love neji." Sakura stammered turning quickly away from ino. Ino stared at sakura and closed her eyes.

"Of course I do If I didn't then I don't see why I would be with him I care so much for him and he feels the same way I do." Ino said smiling "its okay sakura I know deep down sasuke really cares about you its just he has troubles letting people get close, don't forget about what happened to his clan its hard for him." Ino said wrapping her arms around sakura and giving her a hard hug.

"Cheer up fore-head girl." Ino said smiling waiting for sakura's reply.

"What did you say ino-pig." Sakura said laughing and giving ino a playful punch. She new when sasuke wanted he would return her love.

Temari watched gaara slowly take hinata's hand and started to walk towards the gate of Konoha. "Kankarou, I think its time we make an intervention before he develops to much feelings for the little one." Temari said pulling out her kuni.

Kankarou smiled pulling out his puppet. "I really don't want to hurt gaara but we both know he will protect the girl with his life, I guess we might just have to hurt him bad to let his guard down to take the girl." Kankarou said staring at his little brother not really wanting to hurt him.

Temari smiled "I will kill the girl you take care of gaara, I'm really going to enjoy this." Temari said smiling and jumped from the tree landing next to gaara. Kankarou followed his sister's lead and landed on the other side of gaara.

"Hello brother, sister I knew you wouldn't agree with this but, then again we all never trusted each other. Gaara said pulling hinata behind his back for protection.

"Gaara the girl has to go, allow me to dispose." of her temari said jumping at hinata. Gaara turned around to face hinata and pulled her into his chest. His back turned to temari. gaara held hinat while the sand slowly began to rise sheilding both of them

hinata looked up at gaara her eyes filling with tears. " Gaara i have to fight i dont want you to get hurt." hinata stared up at gaara. gaara let outa little smile. "hinata i wont let them hurt you or me they cant possibly hurt us, because i have some tricks up my sleeve for them they dont know about."

Naruto slowly walked to see gaara's brother and sister attacking gaara and hinata. Naruto let outa little smile. He was glad hinata would not have to be killed by his hand. he sighed looking at hinata temari and kankarou would never be able to kill gaara and hinata. all they had to do was some how to seperate them then take a kuni to hinata's throat then make gaara surrender kill him then kill hinata. naruto let out another sigh thinking all this wasn't going to be as easy as it was to think up.


	3. Chapter 3 no one can win

**whats up i know the first 2 chapters were short and i have not updated in along time but i finally did **

**i hope you enjoy and dont forget to review**

**p.s.** **i dont** **own naruto or the characters **

**p.p.s sorry for any inconvince and the delay on updateing now enjoy! **

* * *

Gaara held hinata behind his back. "Don't worry there not even close to my strength." Gaara said assuring. Hinata looked at gaara. Why did everyone want to hurt her she did nothing wrong that she could remember.

"Gaara please I can fight, too." Hinata said trying to move from gaara's protection. "I know you can so, I'll take temari and you take kankarou, if you can handle him." Gaara said letting out a smirk "no problem hinata." replied pulling out a kuni.

Temari leaped at gaara pulling her fan and sending a slicing wind at gaara. "Temari you never change your still pathetic, big sister." Gaara looked at temari, she changed more grown up her blonde hair was now longer still blonde. She now wore black shorts with a red tank top. "Slicing wind attack"

* * *

Hinata jumped on top of kankarou holding a kuni at his neck. "Geez if you wanted to be on top all you had to do was ask." Kankarou said smiling. Hinata went to punch kankarou in the face.

"You pervert." Hinata said just as she brought her fist down towards her face she felt a hand pull her up and send her flying into a tree

Kankarou smiled bringing his puppet back towards him. Hinata got up going into her attack stance. "Let's see how cocky you are after this." Hinata said activating her buyagan. "64 points." Hinata ran and hit kankarou in the arm and stomach.

His puppet jumped towards hinata but was kicked backwards into a nearby tree while hinata kept hitting kankarou. Kankarou fell to the ground his arms and inside his stomach in excorticating pain from hinata's internal blows.

"Damn little lady I shouldn't have underestimated you." Kankarou said standing up and leaning against a tree for support. "The only thing is that while you were injuring me, you forgot about my puppet."

Hinata turned around quickly to face kankarou's puppet. Holding a kuni out at her. Hinata slowly brought her arm down to side trying to grab her kuni on the side of her leg.

"Hold it little lady." Kankarou said standing behind her holding a kuni at her back. Hinata moved a bit forward trying to make some space between her and kankarou.

"Don't you want to be close to me?" Kankarou said advancing on her. Hinata slowly turned around to face kankarou and smiled. "You wish." Hinata jumped and landed behind kankarou kicking him in the back. While his puppet glided towards her.

"101 points." Hinata yelled hitting kankarou again, but when she got to 56 she was thrown backwards. Every time she had him his stupid puppet got in the way. Hinata quickly jumped up. She grabbed a kuni and hit the puppet in the head. She ran and kicked it into a tree; she threw seven kuni's attaching the puppet to the tree.

Hinata ran back to kankarou who was standing staring at temari and gaara. Hinata stopped a meter away, why wasn't he attacking. Slowly she looked towards temari and gaara. Gaara had temari at his mercy, she was badly injured.

* * *

Temari's clothes were torn and bloody. She was panting on her hands and knees.

Gaara smiled at temari. "Desert coffin." Gaara said holding his hand out. Slowly sand began to form around temari.

"Gaara please don't." temari said weakly. She was begging for her life. Gaara looked at his sister. "You come with intentions of killing me and hinata, yet you expect me to let you live and pretend this never happened, sorry sister." Gaara gazed at temari "desert funeral." Gaara shut his hand into a fist.

Hinata stood in horror, as she watched temari die. The blood seemed to splatter out of her everywhere. "gaara." Hinata screamed. Hinata felt some blood hit her face. She couldn't believe gaara killed her. Then it clicked he wanted them dead. Why had she thought he just wanted to fight them! Gaara looked over at hinata whose large white eyes just stared at temari's dead body.

Kankarou fell to his hands and knees. He could believe temari lost, but he couldn't believe gaara killed her. As much as he wanted to believe they were a loving, normal perfect set of siblings, it would never have been normal. Gaara was hard to contain and never really felt bonds with them.

Kankarou felt his body being wrapped in sand. He new he would join temari soon. Gaara held his hand out. "Brother you and sister betrayed me so pay the price." Gaara said waiting for kankarou's reply. Kankarou looked gaara in the eyes. "Kill me little brother since you have already killed temari.

Hinata ran to gaara. "stop." She screamed running in front of gaara. "Please don't, don't kill him gaara, if you do you are as bad as temari killing for ones liking." Gaara stared at hinata. "They came to kill you and Me." gaara said. "Gaara forgiveness I don't want to watch people die just let him go."

Hinata said she was on her knees begging him. "Desert funeral." Kankarou's face looked peaceful. His body let the blood out. Hinata was closer now and got the full effect of kankarou's warm blood hit her body. She stood rooted in the spot. The warm crimson fluid and the smell of sand and blood mixed, made hinata vomit. She felt gaara wrap his arms around her

"I'm sorry." He said holding her shaking body. "Dead you killed them, how, why?" hinata said holding onto gaara fearing if she let go she would not be able to support herself. She began to cry.

She loved gaara and she did not want o hate him for killing temari and kankarou.

Gaara held hinata close to his chest. His steady breathing made her calm. She wiped away the last of her tears. She despised killing. Gaara took hinata's chin and looked her in the eyes. She was so damn pretty. Her pale white skin, milky eyes were all so entrancing, soft flawless skin, small, curvy, body. Perfect.

Gaara brought his lips to hers. Hinata melted into gaara. She kissed back letting her hands run through his silky red locks. "_Forgiveness"_ she had to forgive and not hate gaara. Gaara picked up hinata into his arms, and jumped towards his house in Konoha. They would be safe from the hate and dangers of the village.

* * *

**i know this chapter was short but not as short as the first 2 **

**please review and ill update as soon as possible **

**school makes me work hard so i'll try my best to update **

**later,peace out hommies**


	4. cahpter 4 new things

Naruto once again sat in awe. They were both still living. If Orachimaru got to hinata first she would be better off dead. Once Orochimaru got what he wanted she would be just another stepping stone in his game. With hinata he would be stronger when he possesses her eyes. Yes he would take her eyes then do whatever he wanted with her after; she would not be able to fight back.

"Hey." Sasuke said sitting down beside naruto. "Sakura was stalking me again, and ino was with her." sasuke stated. Naruto looked at sasuke "She'll be after you until you love her." naruto said smiling. "Quit smiling at me moron." Sasuke said standing up yelling at naruto

"I'm not a moron you homely idiot." Naruto replied jumping up also. "Who are you calling homely dumbass, I don't see girls stalking you except that creep hinata." Sasuke said.

Naruto was shocked he new hinata had stalked him before but at this time it was very unwise for sasuke to mention her.

Sasuke flew backwards and hit the hard ground. "Don't you ever insult hinata again." Naruto said bringing his fist back to him. He could feel it pulsing from the force of the punch to sasuke's face. Sasuke smirked. So naruto still liked hinata.

* * *

Gaara stood outside his home with hinata still in his arms. His house was quite big and had many locks, "but on the full moon the monster inside his blood begins to boil." Gaara heard the voice echo inside his head.

One week till the full moon he would have to go to the sound village in order to be kept quite for the day after he gets his fill of killing there, but the beast will want to kill hinata now that he new Gaara was in love.

How could he ever think he could be loved she didn't now about the demon inside him and when she did find out she would leave him just like everyone else.

"Please let me be loved, dear uncle why did you try to hurt me I loved you, you saved me from insanity but at the same time you made me lose my sanity." Gaara looked at the sleeping beauty in his arms she would leave he new it.

"Gaara don't hurt anyone or yourself okay I'll stay with you no matter what." Hinata said looking at gaara. "I won't leave I promise." Hinata said snuggling into Gaara's hard muscular chest.

"hinata." Gaara said in a whisper he opened the door to his house, if only she new if only.

* * *

Sasuke walked back towards his house his hands in his pockets after his nasty encounter with Naruto who knew what crawled up his ass and died something was definitely bothering him. Sasuke knew it had something to do with hinata because naruto got very defensive on the subject. Sasuke turned around back to Naruto's place he just had to know what was wrong.

Naruto walked from his house "sasuke why do you have to poke around in other people's business." Naruto yelled stomping away. "Naruto I just wanted to help you." Sasuke retorted. "Well I don't need your help I'm capable of doing things on my own."

Naruto was getting frustrated nobody minds there own business anymore. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's arm. "God damn it Stop running away from me, I try to care for you but you push me away I want to help." Sasuke gripped Naruto's arm not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry sasuke; I don't want you to get hurt." Naruto pulled his arm away from Sasuke. "I'm a big boy I can take of myself." Sasuke said. naruto kept walking. Sasuke grew desperate

"Naruto I love you." Naruto stopped in his tracks. Were his ears deceiving him did sasuke just say he loved him?"

Sasuke took the chance to walk up to Naruto, he stood directly behind him. Sasuke took a breath and grabbed Naruto's arm and turned him around. Sasuke pushed his lips on naruto.

Naruto stood shocked his biggest rival, his best friend, "maybe these emotions I kept inside weren't meant for hinata but maybe just maybe they were for sasuke." Naruto thought to himself, but right now all he wanted was sasuke.

Naruto closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck. When they finally pulled apart naruto stared into sasuke's black eyes. "I…. sasuke I."

Sasuke pulled naruto in to a hug. "You don't have to say anything naruto"

Sakura stood outside sasuke's apartment waiting for him to get home. Ino walked up to sakura. "Hey big forehead stalking sasuke I see." Ino smiled at sakura. "What do you care ino pig." Sakura retorted. "Well, I have to look out for the competition." Ino said with her hands on her hips.

Needless to say sasuke did not come home that night. (Wink wink)

* * *

Hinata awoke with a start. Her head pounding. She looked around the room this wasn't her house, where was she, what happened. Then it all started to come back but more like a train crashing in her head

"ahhhhh." Hinata let out a little noise her head was hurting so bad. "Ow, oww, my head." Hinata said gripping her head she needed Tylenol, Advil and her medication for her migraines.

"Hinata what's wrong." Gaara said walking from the bathroom with only a towel on, since he just got out of the shower.

"Ahhhhh it's my head it's hurting really bad." Hinata said it felt like someone was poking needles through her head.

"Don't worry I'll fix it." Gaara said coming and sitting behind her. He gently began to rub her back then started to massage her shoulders, hinata felt the pain leaving her head she felt so relaxed.

Gaara felt her breathing even out and her body slouch into his. Hinata lay in his arms sleeping peacefully. He watched her she looked like an angel with her the pale skin.

"gaara." Hinata mumbled in her sleep and cuddled into his chest. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and lay down on the bed with hinata lying on top of him.

"Sleep well my angel." Gaara said closing his eyes. He would rest because he cannot sleep with out the fear of the demon inside of him waking up. If it ever did it would kill hinata.

Gaara remembered when he had told naruto and Shikamaru that he loved only himself and that he fought for only himself.

Hinata made him feel love and it felt nice. He was no longer cold and heartless he was warm and certainly had a heart but did not like to show his emotions that much.

No, no one would ever understand what he went through when he was young, no one else had fathers who at every waking hour tried to kill them, or uncles who pretended to love them only to get closer to them to kill,

No one could be able to feel the pain he went through every day of his miserable childhood.

Maybe that's why he was so cold hearted to everyone, maybe that's why he killed temari and kankarou with out hesitation or remorse.

He could do that because his sister and brother reminded him of his father and his child hood. They loved only themselves and he was only a tool well not anymore.

"I will kill you father." Gaara said to himself "and anyone who tries to hurt me or hinata."


	5. Chapter 5 love me

**whats up everyone **

**so i finally updated and i know it tokk forever but ive been busy**

**disclaimer**- **i do not own naruto(i wish i did) anyways on with the story **

**i also know its sort of short but lets all pretend its long. (wink-wink) **

**now here is the story**

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, sat up and stretched his arms. He looked to see that sasuke wasn't beside him. 

"Good morning my little fox lover." Sasuke said smiling he was standing there with a sly smirk on his face. "Nice nickname my saucy poo." Naruto replied with an equal sly grin.

Two could play this game and quite frankly naruto loved to play games with sasuke.

"Well my little love bird would you like a hot drink there's coffee, tea or me." Sasuke said smiling it was a cheap pickup line but hey someone has to keep those lines alive.

"I'll take the last choice." Naruto replied. He got out of the bed and walked up to sasuke and gave him a peck on the lips.

Sasuke wasn't going to let naruto go that easily. Sasuke pulled naruto into a deep kiss. Sasuke bit Naruto's bottom lip asking for entrance. Naruto opened his mouth and sasuke slid his tongue in.

Naruto ran his fingers through sasuke's soft raven hair, and let out a moan.

"That's more like it" sasuke thought to himself.

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She felt much better no head aches or pain anywhere. 

One thing was in her head, a dream. A dream of a man she had only heard of. He had asked her to come find him, and he wanted her to hurt gaara, her gaara. "_strange."_ Hinata thought to herself.

She looked around the room. Where was gaara he wasn't here thought were racing through hinata's head about what could have happened to him.

"Gaara." Hinata said looking around the room. "gaara." hinata was getting worried. What if something happened to him, what if he hurt someone or someone hurt him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by gaara's voice. "What's wrong hinata?"

"Sorry I thought you had left somewhere." Hinata replied she swung her legs out of bed and walked towards gaara.

"I have a question for you gaara." Hinata stated. "I was wondering if you knew someone who was a really good person but they had done something really bad for a good reason, would they still be a good person?"

"There is a bad people and a good people there is no in between." Gaara said, it was weird why was hinata asking a question like that.

"Why did someone do something bad to you?" gaara said concerned.

"No, no of course not I was just asking a silly question."

"Hinata now I have a question for you." Gaara said

"okay." Hinata was ready to answer anything gaara asked.

"Would you still love me if I was a monster, if I had a blood thirsty demon inside of me waiting for its share of blood?" gaara stared at hinata waiting for her answer.

"I…i…hinata trailed off. "Is there gaara?" hinata said questionably.

"Yes and sometimes it wants to come out and kill because I don't let it have the blood it wants shed.

"I don't know, I don't know, no." hinata yelled. Hinata grabbed her head. _Kill him, let_ _his blood wash over the sins you made, redemption for you past if you join me. _Hinata heard the echo of Orochimaru's voice in her head

"I'm, I'm going crazy." hinata screamed she pushed past gaara and ran towards the door. Flinging it open she ran towards the forest never stopping once.

He had already gotten to her even though naruto believed he had stalled Orochimaru he was wrong he had gotten to her and like a delicate vase she had broke.

Her sanity in question one person, one place could save her. The one person who had so suddenly surprised her with this pain she was feeling.

The person that would help his name Orochimaru.

The Sannin whose face resembled a snake. Redemption, that word echoed in hinata's head there was so many things she felt guilty for things that weren't even her fault.

"naruto." Hinata screamed. She needed help her head pounded. Voices, voices of that man. The snake had slithered into her mind.

"Orochimaru." Hinata whispered. A shadow watched the suffering child. She had a hard time with her family when she was young. Not even her father wanted her anymore.

A weakling was what she was. "hinata." A soft voice spoke "little Hyuga I can help you come with me and I will ease your suffering."

Orochimaru's voice was like sugar. Soothing and so sweet it was comforting.

"okay." Hinata said she slowly stood up. Her legs felt like jelly.

"Interesting, what beautiful eyes you have hinata." Orochimaru said circling around her. He put his arm around her shoulder and motioned her to go forward.

Gaara stood at the door staring into the forest he hadn't moved since hinata ran. His body wasn't responding. "hinata." Gaara whispered.

"_You don't need her gaara you have me I only love you no one else love me your mother." _The demon spoke. "I know I should never have doubted you mother I love you." Gaara said he felt her waking up.

"_Feed me gaara, verify your existence." _She spoke.

Gaara nodded and headed through the door. He new what blood he wanted shed. The nine tail fox holder naruto.

He seemed suspicious so gaara thought to himself "I'll just kill the nine tail boy so I don't have to worry about him being suspicious." after all he did only love himself.

* * *

**dont forget to review please and also im thinkin theres only going to be about 4 more chapters **

**but by the end of the month i should at least have 2**


	6. Chapter 6 find me a friend

**whats going on every one i was going to wait a while before i posted the next chapter then i decided **

**what the hey and i posted it**

**i hope you all enjoy this one and don't forget to review. **

**chapter 7 will be up soon i hope**

* * *

Tsunade sat in her office at the hospital. She was Hokage now and she had been hearing rumors that hinata Hyuga and gaara of the desert were lovers. 

Just then the phone rang. "hello." Tsunade said. "Ah yes I'll look into it hiashi, your daughter will come back home soon probably send neji here and I'll set up a team for him so they can go searching." Tsunade let out a sigh "have a great afternoon hiashi." She said then hung up.

"Damn it." Tsunade said. Like she didn't already have enough on her plate as it was.

"Well at least my team of chunnin's can do the work while all I do is read there reports yay." She said to herself.

"Talking to your self is a sign of insanity." A voice said from behind her. "What ever you say Jiraya." Tsunade replied. "Hey you want to do something for me Jiraya." Tsunade asked.

"Depends what I'm getting out of it." He asked "my respect." Tsunade said.

"Like I need that." Jiraya replied. "How about something from you that would interest me." Jiraya let out a smile. "Fine a kiss form me." Tsunade said that's probably what he wanted. "Is there tongue in this deal?" Jiraya said. "Fuck you." Tsunade replied.

"Fuck me I guess if you really want to I have no choice but to let you." Jiraya said smiling. "But if there at least a little tongue I'll do it." Jiraya said.

"You really are a dirty pervert Jiraya but if that's what it takes, now your mission is most likely out of the village, Hiashi Hyuga reported his daughter heir to the Hyuga throne has vanished last anyone saw her was with gaara fighting his older siblings, no one's seen the sibling since there most likely dead." Tsunade paused.

"Anyways find her bring her back and along with gaara I also assigned you a team, neji, shikamaru, naruto, and sasuke." She stopped and looked up at Jiraya.

"Good luck she stood up and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You get the rest when you come back." Tsunade said she picked up a folder and walked out of the office.

Jiraya followed Tsunade down the hallway towards the lobby there was lots of people there "perfect." he thought to himself.

"Thanks baby, that blow job you did was over the top see you in a week for another one." Jiraya yelled slapping tsunade's ass. And running out the door

"Jiraya." She screamed her face was red with anger and embarrassment. "I'm going to kill you, you bastard." But he was already gone.

* * *

Orochimaru led hinata to the medical room where there was a cot. 

"You should sleep." Orochimaru said. Hinata let out a tiny smile.

"Yes, Orochimaru." Hinata said she lay down and closed her eyes.

"Kabuto." Orochimaru said he walked up towards kabuto's room. "Yes Orochimaru." Kabuto said coming out of the shadows.

"You have heard of the Hyuga clan and there advanced bloodline trait, I brought you a girl who posses the byakugan, I want her eyes." Orochimaru said smiling.

Kabuto let out a little bow "when she is comfortable and trusts us you will have her master." Kabuto said he made a bow again then walked towards the medical room.

He quietly entered and shut the door. Hinata lay on the cot staring at the ceiling.

"Hello, my name is kabuto and I work with Orochimaru." Kabuto said putting on a big smile. Hinata quickly sat up in her bed.

"My name is hinata Hyuga." Hinata replied. "Well it's a pleasure to meet you." Kabuto said. "Now you came here for a reason right? Tell me why you seek Orochimaru's help." Kabuto sat down on the cot beside hinata.

"Well I want to be strong so my father will accept me, I love a boy but he has a demon inside him I want to save him, I want so much but I can't get by me self so I seeked him out I knew naruto was trying to hurt me so I wouldn't seek Orochimaru." Hinata looked up at kabuto.

"Will you help me save gaara kabuto you're a doctor right, you saved my life at the Chuunin exam." Hinata said "gaara of the dessert, the ruthless killers who murders with no remorse, you picked one first class fuck-up hinata." Kabuto said

"But I'll help extract the demon, but I'll need something in return but we'll talk about the payment later."

Kabuto smiled "in the meantime sleep, we'll talk more in the morning." He smiled and walked through the door.

Hinata lay back down and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry gaara I do love you I was just upset before." Hinata said aloud. "Be safe." Hinata whispered then drifted to sleep.

* * *

Gaara walked to Naruto's house. With every step he took he felt so angry. Hinata was supposed to love him forever not just leave when she found out about the demon. Gaara would do anything to make this demon leave. 

The demon who was so much like his mother always the always comforting him when he was upset.

Gaara thought back to hinata he remembered when they were young he sometimes came with his father to the village hidden in the leaf.

"_Hey lets play tag." A young sakura said. "We'll be on teams me and sasuke." Sakura yelled. "No fair sakura." Ino yelled. "You're always with sasuke." Ino pouted. _

"_Well I'll be with sasuke, so you two can't argue." Naruto said. He had a silly grin on his face. _

_Hinata stood by a tree watching the younger children play. And while she was watching them. Gaara stood close by observing her._

_Sakura ran near the tree and ran into hinata by accident. "Are you okay?" Sakura asked. _

_Hinata blushed. "I'm, I'm, v...very sorry." Hinata said as she stumbled over her words. _

_Naruto ran up to sakura and hinata. "Hey hinata you want to play with us." Naruto said smiling. "Hinata's face was red. "I…I" sakura cut her off before she could finish. _

"_She can't play with us she's a freak and besides our teams will be uneven." Sakura stated "go home freak!" sakura said. _

"_If she can't play then, I'm not going to play either." Naruto said. He took hinata's hand we'll go play our own game." And with that naruto ran off with hinata pulling her along._

_Gaara watched naruto run off with hinata. "Wish I could play." Gaara thought to himself. "Gaara it's time to go you have no time for watching these foolish games." His father said. _

_Gaara looked down at his feet. "Yes father." Gaara said obediently and walked along side him back to the village of the sand. _

_End of flash back. _

Gaara walked into Naruto's house not bothering to knock. He was sitting playing cards with sasuke on the floor. "Hey gaara what have you been up to." Naruto said putting on his goofy smile.

"I came her with every intention of killing you and anyone who gets in my way, but I'll let you live if you tell me where hinata is." Gaara said he stood there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"what." Naruto yelled. "She's gone? How could you let here leave, this is bad really bad, that means Orochimaru has here." Naruto said. "At first I wanted you to kill hinata because Orochimaru is going to torture and take her byakugan.

"You tried to kill her." gaara said coldly. "I wanted her to be safe no one could have protected her I wanted to save her from him that was the only way." Naruto said.

"then you came along gaara, I didn't think you could save her but I was wrong, and now we have to save her." naruto grabbed his kuni pouch and ran towards the door come on saucy-poo." Naruto said smiling.

He opened the door and ran straight into Jiraya. "Ah pervy sage what are you doing here." Naruto said. "Well Tsunade has a mission for you and sasuke." Jiraya said.

"Well I cant, I got to help hinata." Naruto said trying to get past Jiraya. Gaara lurked in the distance. "Well that's the mission find and bring back hinata Hyuga, and gaara of the desert." Jiraya said

Sasuke walked up beside naruto. "Well whose are team?" sasuke asked.

"Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, you and naruto." Jiraya said. "We'll do it on one condition we bring one more member and you can't tell Tsunade who it is." Naruto said he crossed his arms over his chest like gaara had been doing before.

"Fine, who is it?" Jiraya asked. "Gaara of the desert." Sasuke stated.

On queue gaara came forward and stared at gaara, with his mouth open. "What are you like her boyfriend?" Jiraya said coldly, "I am." Gaara replied pushing Jiraya out of the way.

Naruto followed gaara. "Please be safe hinata." Gaara thought to himself.

"_Gaara, honey what are you doing, we were going to kill the nine tail holder what are you doing?" The demon asked. _"There's no reason to kill him yet when the cards have been dealt in my favor." Gaara said softly.

"_But promise I will have blood, gaara." _"You will." Gaara said. And followed Jiraya into the forest.

"Were meeting the other teammates in the forest so it will be a while before we make it there." Jiraya said.

"Hey gaara what who were you talking to just a second before?" naruto asked. Gaara stared at him. "mother." He replied and walked past naruto. Jiraya started to discuss the plan as they walked.

They were walking for twenty minutes before they reached the meeting place. There stood neji, and shikamaru waiting.

"Let's head out team." Jiraya said "don't worry I already explained the plan to them." Jiraya said.

They walked towards the lions den. Were there princess was captured. Through the thick forest hinata's nights walked, but little did she know most of them wouldn't make it out of the lions den alive.

Orochimaru had no heart he killed, for vengeance and hate. Jiraya's team would be no match.

* * *

**i hope you all enjoyed this chapter the more the reviews the faster i'll update. **

**so have a heart and review please.**

**im so lonely i want to cry **

**now you all can observe these faces im makin **

**lol just kidding **

**see ya all later.**


	7. Chapter 7 we all play pretend

**hello readers are you excited yes so bow to me i have UPDATED fo rthose who may have thought i abanded this fic i have not**

**DIsclaMer- i do not own naruto**

**i am also sorry for taken forever to update this so everyone please forgive me also im thinking of having a lemon in the next chapter so be excited **

**ENjoY**

* * *

Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and swung her legs out of the bed and let out a sigh. Kabuto stood outside her door with a tray of food. He raised his hand and knocked.

"coming." Hinata said. She stood up and walked towards the door. When she opened it she let out a smile.

"Good morning kabuto." Hinata said. She seemed very happy today, sleep had made her happy.

'good morning to you too hinata." Kabuto said. "I brought you some breakfast." He handed her the tray. "Wow thanks kabuto." Hinata replied. She took it back over to the bed and sat down on it.

"Come sit with me kabuto I enjoy your company." Hinata said. She gave another smile. Kabuto let out a smile. Being in her presence was intoxicating her happiness was like a disease it spread so quickly.

"How was your sleep hinata?" kabuto said. "I sleep really well I mean usually I wake up and I'm aching but I feel perfect." Hinata said.

"So, you know how last night you said you wanted to extract the demon from gaara, well I did some research and the demon's name is Shukaku apparently it's said to be the corrupted spirit of a sand monk turned demon, also it seem's gaara's father did it against karura's, that was the name of his mother, well she died giving birth to him." Kabuto said he looked at hinata.

"That's horrible how could someone do that to there child, help him kabuto save him from the demon please." Hinata said she was almost in tears.

"I will do whatever it takes but will you?" kabuto asked. "Of course." Hinata said wiping a few stray tears from her eyes. "Then Hinata you must give something to me." Kabuto said.

"Sure what do you want?" hinata asked. She picked up a cup of tea that was on her tray, and was about to take a sip. "I want your eyes." Kabuto stated. Hinata dropped her glass and it shattered on the floor.

She looked up at kabuto, she was shocked at first but regained her composure "if that's what it takes, but will I die if you take my eyes away?" hinata asked.

"I'm not sure it depends how your body reacts." Kabuto stated. He looked at hinata's face. She was concentrating.

"I'll do it because I love him, even though I didn't say it to his face when I first found out, he's still my gaara, still the man I feel in love with." Hinata said.

"Okay we'll first need gaara here I'll do the extraction then I'll take your eyes." Kabuto said. "deal." Hinata said she stood up and walked towards the door. "I need to take a walk clear my mind." Hinata said.

"Wait hinata, Orochimaru wanted to talk to you I'll show you where he is." Kabuto said he motioned hinata to follow him down the hallway.

Kabuto stopped in front of a metal door. "go." He said. Hinata looked at kabuto then opened the door. She stepped into the dimly lit room. The door slid shut behind her.

"Hello hinata." Orochimaru said as he smiled. "I have heard you accepted a deal I know your gaara is heading this way, you must convince him to follow you to a waterfall at there is our real hideout only him, do it fast without anyone seeing you." Orochimaru said.

"Ok when will he come?" Hinata asked. "I expect him here in the next 45 minutes or so, go north till you get to a tree on it there's a kuni sticking out its very old and rusty, when your there turn right and head straight there lays the water fall." Orochimaru walked up to hinata.

"Dear child you must hurry if you wish to save him now go." Orochimaru gave hinata a kiss on the lips, and smiled. "go." Hinata quickly ran through the door and down the hallway.

"_What happened? Why did he do that, I don't like him I love gaara its wrong all wrong, save me". _Hinata thought to herself. She ran through the entrance way. She through her arms up in the air. Pretending to fly always made her feel better, it was weird. When she was 10 she had once jumped off the roof of the Hyuga compound and broke her leg.

_Flashback_

"_Miss. Hinata please be careful." A maid yelled trying to coax the small child off the roof. _

"_Butterflies, birds they all can fly let the caged bird try with you, one hop, two hops, and three spread your arms, four a deep breath and five jump now." Hinata sang. _

_She jumped from the roof arms spread and felt the cool wind blow, the ground approached fast Hinata tried to land on her feet, but only heard a crack when the ground connected with her body. _

_She held her leg in pain but did not cry, maids hurried to her feeling her leg and some rushing to get her father. _

"_Miss. Hinata where does it hurt?" one of the maids questioned. Hinata just shook her head. "I want Neji to come get me." She said, her voice had been a faint whisper. _

_One of the maids ran to get Neji and came back soon after with Neji quickly following. He lent down and felt her leg. "You broke it Hinata, I'm surprised you didn't start crying." Neji stated he picked her up into his arms. _

"_Neji today I found out I can't fly but that doesn't mean I cant learn to fly will you help teach me?" hinata said she smiled at neji and leaned up to kiss his cheek._

"_Hinata next time lets try something not that tall." Neji replied he smiled back and carried her to the compound door. _

"_I knew you would understand, just don't tell father." Hinata said she curled into Neji's chest and passed out her face was very pale. "The pain must be near killing you small lady." Neji said to himself he summoned the messenger to fetch the medic-nin. _

_Tonight was going to be a very painful one for hinata. _

_End of the flash back_

Hinata kept running until she got to the water fall. Once standing there she felt the cool droplets of water falling from the sky. Rain and it was already coming down hard. Hinata walked behind the waterfall and came to a big stone door on it; it said "V is for vengeance." A snaked was coiled around the v and had a red eye.

Hinata slowly reached her hand forward and pressed the eye. The door began to rumble and moved to open.

"Butterflies, birds they all can fly let the caged bird try with you, one hop, two hops, and three spread your arms, four a deep breath, and five jump now" hinata sang to herself as she walked through the door.

* * *

Naruto walked patiently behind sasuke, "gaara do you really love her?" he questioned. Gaara looked over at naruto "yeah I do, but I guess it happened so fast one minute enemies next lovers." Gaara replied he subconsciously touched his tattoo of the symbol of love on his forehead.

"_Honey were getting closer I can smell that girl." The demon said._ Gaara nodded slightly. "Were almost there we can smell hinata." Gaara said. "What do you mean _we_." Sasuke asked. Gaara just shook his head. "mother." He mumbled. Neji glared at gaara from the corner of his eye.

"You hurt my cousin and I swear to god I will personally hunt you down and slowly kill you." Neji thought to himself. Shikamaru walked up behind Neji and patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry Neji I'm sure hinata is fine, knowing her she's probably fighting with Orochimaru so he will let her go." Shikamaru said he gave him a little hug then walked up next to Jiraya.

A large building stood among the trees. "There I it is Orochimaru's hideout." Naruto stated. The wind blew through the trees and the building groaned. "Something's off about this." Shikamaru said. "I know it's too easy." Jiraya replied. The wind suddenly stopped and the building exploded.

"A trap." Neji said shielding his face from any flying debris. "It seems that this building was a decoy but we can track chakra traces." Jiraya said he concentrated his face and blue chakra marks showed up. He pointed and started to run in the direction. Everyone followed suit.

The light had been fading from the sky and tonight was a full moon. He could feel her moving inside of him. His blood felt hot and need for blood was becoming overwhelming. Gaara held her in not much time was left till the darkness would fall completely and the full moon would rise. Gaara hoped he would make it to hinata in time.

Or else everything he ever wanted would be crushed like the rocks that turn into sand.

* * *

**what did you think? **

**well press the review button and tell me and i will work hard on the next chapter and also i will work hard on updating sooner too.**


End file.
